Hanakawa Haru
|image = HaruHanakawa.jpg |imgsize = 250px |katakana = 花川はる |romaji = Hanakawa Haru |age = 14 |birthday date = |gender = Female |hcolor = Sunset Orange |ecolor = Hot Pink |home = Majokokoro |relative = Tiara Luna (stepmother) |enter Pretty Cure = Cure Bouquet |curehair = Hot Pink with Light Pink Highlights |cureeye = |tcolor = Pink |power = Flowers |symbol = Ruby |season = Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! |appearance = PPELPC01 |seiyuu = }} is one of the protagonists and the lead Character in Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure!. Haru is imaginative and upbeat girl who has love to discover imaginative things. She is sweet and cheerful girl, believing in her daydreaming way. She has a warm and bright smile, make their town happier. However, she is weak in sports and studies, as well she hates school. She was affraid when she is got to fail on her life. She was clumsy and childish. She wishes to know her future and want to achieve on its own. Her pretty Cure ego is Cure Bouquet, represents Flower Ruby. Bio Appearance - Cure Bouquet= As Cure Bouquet, her hair grows longer, changed to pink, now have light pink streaks. Her eye color was in a slightly brighter shade. She wears a headband with a heart on top. Her eyes have pink kawaii eye shadow and each eye has 3 gems placed near it. Her attire is a dress with a hood and on her chest is a large flower. At the back of her dress is a large bow. Haru also wears white gloves wrapped with a pink band around her wrist. She wears pink heels complete with a light shade of pink knee high socks. She wears dark pink choker and big hooped earrings with flower beads.https://magical2.wikia.com/wiki/Momoka_Aino#Appearance }} Personality Haru is imaginative and upbeat girl who has love to discover imaginative things. She is sweet and cheerful girl, believing in her daydreaming way. She has a warm and bright smile, make their town happier. However, she is weak in sports and studies, as well she hates school. She was afraid when she is got to fail on her life. She was clumsy and childish. She wishes to know her future and want to achieve on its own. She is an ambitious girl who wishes to be a doctor, a school teacher, a baker or a florist. She is outgoing, friendly and gets curious of many things.https://magical2.wikia.com/wiki/Momoka_Aino#Personality She seems like the rest, but anything that she wishes to give her do anything that she was in a last line. However, she never gives up, and loves to discover that something magical and bright. Soon after her parents are died in an accident, her stepmother, Tiara Luna was more interested in all magical things. Relationships / Relationships}} History / History}} Cure Bouquet '|キュアブーケ|Kyua Būke}} is the pretty Cure form of Haru. She represents the Flower Ruby. In order to transform, she needs the Magical Porte and her Magical Jewel. Attacks Transformation Pretty Cure! Magical Stage! Start! is Haru's transformation phrase in Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure!. Etymology Songs Duets Trivia * Haru was too different to Momoka's albeit that Haru represents flowers while Momoka represents love. In fact for Mitsuki was represents flowers. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! Category:Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! / Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Flower using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures